The Horrors of Clanking
by l.ngo0810
Summary: Complete My first fanfiction is finally complete. Sniff, sniff Last piece of support conversation up. Read & Review. Please :
1. Mr Manuel of Knightly Prowess

Help me pick out a muse, my divine readers.

This story takes place in Chapter 23, or so I recall, Lloyd is the boss.

Based of the support conversation between Wil and Wallace.

**Disclaimer:** LilyLisa31 does not own Fire Emblem characters or anything from that area, so don't sue.

Chapter 1:Mr. Manuel of Knightly Prowess

In the mist of battle Wil, the archer stands poised with bow. Suddenly….

Clank….Clank… 

A shadow of mountain appears of armor moves in front of him. Since when do mountains move, thought Wil.

Twenty to Thirty turns later…..

"Ho! You there! You are Wil, correct? Yes, I remember you! Have you become a fine warrior?" Said the mountain of armor. "Gah! Since when do mountains move and TALK." Wil was startled a jump a few yards away to see who it was trying to talk to him. "Then he finally saw who it was…..Oh, great... If it isn't Mr. "Manual of Knightly Prowess"! I mean...General Wallace!"

No wonder I couldn't see whom it was, the mountain was Mr. Manual of Knightly Prowess. The guy's huge. Well, that explained why the sun suddenly stopped shining.

"Young Wil! You were in the Caelin army, yes? So then, you must have benefited from my Manual of Knightly Prowess! You must be a strapping lad now, not like the puny boy I knew... ...But...you...aren't."

Are you kidding me that Manual of Knightly Prowess almost killed me? Wil thought.

"Yeah, I, umm..."

"Have you not been training like the manual suggested? What a weak little husk you are! How can you serve Lady Lyndis like that?"

Training? Oh that, I quit after I got that broken leg and……….

"I, ahh... I'm sorry?"

"Pfaw! Worry not, I need no special thanks! Training new recruits is my hobby, as a matter of fact! I trained Sain and Kent, and look at them now!"

"B-But..."

"If you follow my fast and effective secret training regimen for just ten short days, I promise you big, beautiful muscles that will be sure to turn a few heads! Wahahahahahaha!" General Wallace said flexing his arms.

I think I rather keep my arms then putting them in danger of that training. I almost broke it the first time lifting the weights that the manual suggested I do.

"Umm, excuse me!" Wil shouted before running at the speed Matthew does when Serra is talking to him to find a hiding spot.

"Huh? Hey! Get back here! You think I'll let you escape?" Wallace said before clanking after him.

Throughout the day you would hear…

**CLANK CLANK CLANK** from Wallace

And

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** From Wil.

Well, what do you think?

I know it was horrible.

Oh well!

If you want me to continue, tell me.

**LilyLisa31: Read & Review!**


	2. Return of the Clanking

LilyLisa31: I'm back! With a muse……

Wil: What am I doing here?

LilyLisa31: You're my muse for the next chapter or until I finish this thing.

Wil: -hehehee- you're actually going to continue my torture?

LilyLisa31: Yup. Now do my disclaimer!

Wil: -sigh- Disclaimer: LilyLisa31 does not own fire emblem or anything from them. If she does….. I don't want to talk about it.

LilyLisa31: Now on to the story.

Chapter 2: Return of the Clanking

For the millionth time of the hour, Wil heard clanking and was running for his life.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

"You can't hide from me forever, Wil! You will suffer broken bones –cough- I mean train to have big muscles like me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wil was getting tired but still running like crazy around camp.

"You won't find me, Mr. Manuel of Knightly Prowess….well unless the tactician forces us next to each other in the next battle." Wil shouted from somewhere Wallace couldn't find him.

From a distance the tactician shouted.

"Next battle approaches, I want to make sure the archers have someone to protect them, so I'm going to pair them up with someone that can protect them!"

"Oswin and Rebecca!"

"Louise and Pent!"

"Wallace and Wil!"

"DAMN IT!" shouted Wil.

He walked up to the tactician.

"I thought you said that you wanted someone to protect me not kill me," he said to the Lady Tactician.

"Well Wil, he has that armor that you can hide behind when the enemy attack and I'm not changing my orders," she said rubbing her temples.

"Arghhhhh!" shouted Wil, before taking his position on the field.

-CLANK CLANK CLANK-

"...Ha, That clanking! Nooo!" Wil on the alert again.

"Muhahahaha! Now I've found you, Wil!"

"You're words have worked against you, now I can hurt –cough- I mean train you." Wallace caught up to him.

"Whaa-! L-Lord Wallace!" There has to be an escape, though Wil.

"Give up! There is no escape for you! Today, you begin my secret training!"

Did he just read my mind? He thought.

"Um, didn't I say no thanks or something last time?" Or the last second ago.

"Pfah! Do you intend to disobey a direct order, soldier?"

There's no escape to that. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wil yell in his mind.

"This is...an order?" I'm as good as dead

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but... It's time for the use of force!"

Force….Force…..FORCE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

"What do you plan to do... with that spear?" Wil said nervously.

"Don't worry. If you can avoid my thrusts, you'll live! Here I come!" Wallace said thrusting his spear at Wil.

"Whaa!" Wil shouted jumping in time to escape a blow to his butt.

"So, you evaded that one... Well, then try this... DIE!" Wallace went again.

"Hiyaa!" Wil jumped again and this time took the choice to disobey the tactician and run for his life for the zillionth time the past hour.

"Wait, Wil! Hey, he can move pretty quickly... But I won't let him escape!" Wallace once again clanked after him destroying the enemies and trying to find Wil.

**dead.days****: Wil supports are my favorites, too.**

**K-Gforever****: That's why I picked this support, I loved it, too!**

**cool-kid-falcon****: Next Chapter, here and up!**

Wil: Escaped at last…..wfheee (wipes swear from forehead)

Wallace: I founded you at last!

Wil: Hiyaaaaaaa (runs)

Wallace: YOU CAN"T HIDE FOREVER. (Clanks after Wil)

LilyLisa31: Well, Read & Review and I'll continue.


	3. Clanking Once Again

Wil: You're Back! Oh no the horror.

LilyLisa31: Yes, I'm back Wil to finish last piece of support to get you the A support with Wallace **and** to torture you. Mwuahahahahhhaahaha!

Wil: (looks around)

LilyLisa31: Don't worry, I'll send him in when you finish the disclaimer.

Wil: I wouldn't do your disclaimer but since you're typing you are in control. **Disclaimer: LilyLisa31 does not own Fire Emblem or anything or theirs. **

LilyLisa31: Wallace! Get in here! Mwuahahahahahahaa!

Wil: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Chapter 3: Clanking Once again.

"I wonder if I should do my own training so I don't have to do his?" Wil said. "Oh well, should at least try it out. Anything worth it then breaking my arms and leg to satisfied him.

"98... ... 99... ... and... ...100! Phew... If Wallace finds me, he's going to make me do that training... So I have to keep training just to avoid his training!"

Clank Clank

"Wahh!" He comes again!

"Wil! Tsk! You were...hiding! You go through so much just to avoid my training... But I won't give up!" Wallace shouted.

Before he knew it Wil had taken off……………………….again, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Oh well might as well as go after him until he tires out, whfeee, I'm tired too, but then again….." Wallace said before giving Wil the chase…again.

"Ahh, it's no good... He's just going to catch me eventually... Normally, I would be ecstatic to train to become a knight... But that guy's just too much! ...How long can I keep running? Hanhh...Hanhh..."

This is going to be a long run for Wil.

While Wil was running he managed to say, "THE HORRORS, THE HORRORS, THE HORRORS OF CLANKING!"

* * *

LilyLisa31: Well, I'm done.

Wil: Thank god! I don't think I can run for another second.

LilyLisa31: Hey, I said I was done, that doesn't mean that Wallace will stop chasing you to get you to train.

Wallace: Wil! Wil! Where are you hiding my next victim –cough- I mean my student.

Wil: -groan- I'm going to get you for this. –runs off-

LilyLisa31: No you won't, this fanfiction is done! Anyways, Read & Review!


End file.
